(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measured object support mechanism for unbalance measuring apparatus, which is used for measuring positions and amounts of and correcting and shaping unbalance points of rotatable objects such as a rotor of an electric motor, a fan, a rotary shaft and the like which require a good rotational balance.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A measured object support mechanism used in the known unbalance measuring apparatus, as shown in FIG. 8, has the bearing 117 rotatably supporting a shaft of the measured object 116. The bearing 117 is secured to the oscillatable horizontal member 118.
The oscillatable member 118 is supported at opposite ends thereof by plate springs A to be oscillatable right and left. The vibration sensor 115 is supported as sandwiched between one of the plate springs A and a base block B.
The plate springs A are urged toward the vibration sensor 115 to hold the vibration sensor 115 against downward slipping.
The known measured object support mechanism used in the unbalance measuring apparatus does not allow high precision measurement since slight vibration energy is absorbed by the plate springs supporting the oscillatable member.
There is the further problem that resonance of the plate springs and associated elements and distortion of the plate springs per se obstruct accurate unbalance measurement.